Question: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{4p - 1}{3p} = 8$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3p$ $4p - 1 = 24p$ $-1 = 20p$ $20p = -1$ $p = -\dfrac{1}{20}$